


Name

by orb01



Category: MIS - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orb01/pseuds/orb01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ฟิคนี้เป็นฟิคเปิดตัวคาแรคเตอร์ในคอมมูสายลับเมื่อปี 2013<br/>ซึ่งก็คือ 'นาย' ในฟิคนี้ มีตำแหน่งเป็น มือขวา บอดี้การ์ดและนักฆ่าส่วนตัวของ Mr. S<br/>ส่วน 'เขา' = Mr.S = หัวหน้าองค์กรมาเฟีย(?)<br/>ส่วน 'ไมลส์' = Mr.M = หัวหน้าองค์กรสายลับ MI6 , คนรักของ Mr.S</p></blockquote>





	Name

 

 

ชื่อ  
คือสิ่งยืนยันการมีตัวตน ของทุกสิ่ง  
คน สัตว์ สิ่งของ  
ล้วนมีชื่อเรียกกันหมด

 

 

การมีหลายชื่อ  
ทำให้นายมีหลายตัวตน

 

 

แจ๊คคิล  
เป็นชื่อแรกที่นายจำได้ ตอนนั้นนายยังเด็ก  
ไม่เข้าใจว่าชื่อดาษๆที่พ่วงคำว่า 'ฆ่า' เข้าไป มันดูดีขึ้นตรงไหน  
แต่แน่นอน  
นายไม่สนใจ ใครจะเรียกยังไงก็ช่าง  
นายก็คือนาย

 

 

[แจ๊คคิลไม่ใช่ชื่อนาย]

 

 

โจ๊กเกอร์  
คืออีกชื่อที่นายได้รับ  
ตัวตลกหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มที่มีหน้าที่สร้างเสียงหัวเราะ  
  


นายไม่เคยชอบชื่อนี้  
"มันดูตลก" นายพูด  
แต่เสียงแข็งกร้าวและมีพลังของเขาทำให้มันไม่ตลกอีกต่อไป  
"ฆ่ามันทิ้งซะ โจ๊กเกอร์"  
นายกลับชอบชื่อนี้มาก

 

 

[แจ๊คคิลไม่ใช่ชื่อนาย โจ๊กเกอร์ก็ไม่ใช่]

 

 

ไคล์

คืออีกชื่อหนึ่งที่นายถูกเรียก 

ตัด Jack ออกไป เหลือแค่ Kyle  
คาดไม่ถึงว่าใครจะเรียกนายด้วยชื่อนี้  
ไม่มีใครอยากชื่อพ้องเสียงกับคำว่า Cry  
หลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น เขาเรียกนายด้วยชื่อนี้  
อย่างไร้ที่มา

แต่นายไม่สนใจ นายรักชื่อนี้ รักมากที่สุดในบรรดาชื่อทั้งหมดที่นายเคยได้รับ

มันทำให้เขา  
เห็นนาย กอดนาย จูบนาย  
สนใจนาย

 

ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นเพียงชื่อเดียวที่ทำให้นายรู้สึกว่า  
'นายไม่ใช่ตัวเองอีกต่อไป'  
ไม่ใช่แจ๊คคิล นักฆ่าฝึกหัดของตระกูลเซอร์ฮฺวา  
ไม่ใช่โจ๊กเกอร์นักฆ่าเลือดเย็นแห่ง MIS  
ไม่ใช่  
ไม่ใช่เลย

 

 

[แจ๊คคิลไม่ใช่ชื่อนาย โจ๊กเกอร์ก็ไม่ใช่ ไคล์ยิ่งไม่ใช่]

 

 

ไมลส์  
คือชื่อสุดท้ายที่นายเคยได้รับ  
เขาครางออกมาในคืนแรกที่มีเซ็กส์กัน  
เขาเมา  
อาจจะเรียกได้ว่าข่มขืนถ้านายไม่ได้ยอมเขาหมดใจ  
นายรู้อยู่แล้วว่าชื่อ ไคล์ ต้องมีที่มา  
นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่นายย้อมแพ้ให้กับความอ่อนแอ  
นายร้องไห้ เป็นครั้งแรก  
ก่อนที่เลือดที่หัวจะไหลลงมาเจือปน  
เขาไม่รู้ ไม่มีใครรู้  
ว่านายอ่อนแอแค่ไหน

 

 

แจ๊คคิลไม่ใช่ชื่อนาย โจ๊กเกอร์ก็ไม่ใช่ ไคล์ยิ่งไม่ใช่  
ไมลส์ก็เหมือนกัน..

 

 

การมีหลายชื่อ

ทำให้นายไร้ตัวตน

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคนี้เป็นฟิคเปิดตัวคาแรคเตอร์ในคอมมูสายลับเมื่อปี 2013  
> ซึ่งก็คือ 'นาย' ในฟิคนี้ มีตำแหน่งเป็น มือขวา บอดี้การ์ดและนักฆ่าส่วนตัวของ Mr. S  
> ส่วน 'เขา' = Mr.S = หัวหน้าองค์กรมาเฟีย(?)  
> ส่วน 'ไมลส์' = Mr.M = หัวหน้าองค์กรสายลับ MI6 , คนรักของ Mr.S


End file.
